


Embarking on the Journey, Finally

by artist_in_training



Series: Pokemon Adventures of Ereri [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_in_training/pseuds/artist_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluff continues and Levi finally chooses a starter Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarking on the Journey, Finally

"What kind of professor can't handle a little dog like that?" 

Ignoring my question, Eren said, "Now comes the most important decision of your life,"

"Which one did you pick?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you until you choose."

"Fine. I choose the green one."

"Treecko? Cool, I chose Mudkip."

"The blue one?" 

"Yeah, now we can each breed our starters and trade later!"

"Okay, whatever that means. Now, how do I hit the dog?"

Eren looked over my shoulder. "You see the red thing that says fight? Tap it, then choose a move to use."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." 

_Hmm Leer, if it's half as good as mine it has to do serious damage, right?_

"What? No, not Leer!"

_Eren Treecko used Leer._

"What? It didn't do anything!"

_Poochyena used Tackle._

"Wait, why could he hit me?"

"Leer just lowers stats," Eren said matter-of-factly. "Next time use tackle or absorb."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm. Well, that battle was easy."

"Of course it was. You're meant to win. You'd have to be trying to lose. Are you bak at the lab? What are you going to name him?"

"Name who?"

"Treecko of course!"

"Oh um..."

"Tree? Don't worry, you'll meet someone that'll give you the option of changing your Pokémon's nickname."


End file.
